


Gift-wrapped

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes advantage of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-wrapped

Tony never forced anyone to have sex with him. There was no need for that, all his lovers and one-night-stands were grateful for the oporunity. Plus, yes, it is wrong to take someone by force.

It never would have happened if Loki hadn't tried to kill Tony and take over the world, if Thor hadn't restrained his naughty brother and left him temporarily in Tony's tower. When the Avengers licked their wounds and discussed what to do with Loki, the misbehaving god was trapped in a windowless room. Muzzled, handcuffed, unable to use his magic. Helpless. The cuffs were attached to Mjolnir's handle, forcing Loki to remain on his knees.

Tony didn't even want to go there, see him. He was absolutely drained, still shaking, memories of a near-death experience so fresh. Yet he opened the door, risking he would lose his temper and do something violent to Loki. He was almost disappointed by the lack of defiance or threatening. Loki didn't even lift his head to see who came to savour his defeat. Bound and shamed, awaiting severe punishment, the god lost his usual smugness and seemed genuinely vulnerable.

It wouldn't have happened had Loki glared at Tony or otherwise expressed his hatred and contempt. But Loki was kneeling while Tony loomed over him. That and the kinky Asgardian bondage gave Tony an appalling idea. All of a sudden he realised that no one would know, not a sound would escape the walls and Loki was powerless to stop him. And even if someone walked in on them, well, Loki was a war criminal, a deranged, merciless madman who deserved a proper punishment. He did kill Phil and many, many others, threw Tony out of the window, ruined the night Tony could've spent with Pepper. Still not believing what he was doing, Tony slammed the door and slowly strode to the pathetic figure on the floor.

Quickly, before his morality, or what was left of it, could interfere with his newly formed plan, Tony shoved Loki forward. To his delight, Loki's face collided with Mjolnir and after a moment he noticed a few dark red spots on the metal. Well, shit happens. Taking advantage of a dazed and immobilised prisoner, his prisoner, Tony unceremoniously moved to yank down Loki's trousers. Roughly but making sure there would be no tearing. No one would believe Loki anyway, his word against Tony's. As little respect as other had for Stark, they would never even consider Loki's version.

Even such a playboy as Tony didn't carry lube in every pocket. In other circumstances, he would just bring it from the bedroom. Now, however, that was out of a question, Tony wouldn't even reach the nightstand. It would occur to him that rape is rape, even if the victim is a bad guy. So Loki was going to have to take it dry. Another of Tony's firsts. Even with a thorough preparation, some of the guys he fucked were so tight it took him a while to bottom out. He couldn't imagine how it feels to fuck someone without any sort of lubrication. He could use his own spit but chose not to. Loki deserved pain.

All he heard was some muffled whimpering, nothing important. Loki surely guessed what was going on and realised there was nothing he could do to prevent it, all thanks to his dear brother. Tony found that particularly amusing, Thor literally handed him Loki on a silver platter. There was no way Tony could refuse such a precious gift.

Underneath the black leather, Loki's skin was milky white, cold in touch but also silky smooth, tempting. Without wasting time, Tony pawed at his ass, squeezed, then spread the buttocks. That was wrong on so many levels, barbaric and unforgivable. At that moment, though, the only thing Tony regretted was that he couldn't bruise Loki, mark him in any way, just to be on the safe side. He quickly decided to come on Loki's back and then wipe it with his own shirt, better not to leave any trace.

Loki strangely quickly accepted his fate, lowered his head and stayed silent. Well, that was no fun, he didn't whine nor did he trash around, trying to get away from Tony. Hmm. Tony knew how to elicit a satisfying reaction. He pushed Loki's legs apart, held onto his waist and without hesitation began to press in. Damn, that was more complicated than he thought, so tight and unyielding. He had to go slow, although he imagined ramming inside in one, rough thrust. Loki's unprepared hole didn't surrender as easily as the god himself, Tony forced his way in. By the time he was fully within Loki, they both were gasping and shuddering with effort. What a hard work, now Tony appreciated lube even more. He paused for a moment, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself by coming the next second. Loki's muscles were crushing him, gripped him so tightly that the slightest movement hurt him, not to mention what it did to Loki.

The god apparently decided not to give Tony satisfaction and didn't put up a fight, didn't cry. How impressive, at that point his rim had to be really sore and each of unintentionally careful thrusts increased the pain. Tony chuckled, he really was a pain in the ass. His cock barely had any room there, without meaning to, he was rubbing against Loki's prostate. Quiet sighs alternated with surprised gasps suggested that Loki was having more fun than he was supposed to. To remind him whose pleasure that was all about, Tony pulled out completely and roughly fingered swollen rim. He could feel some tearing, the harder his fingertips pressed, the louder Loki groaned. Such a receptive, predictable little pup, Tony wished he could keep him, naked and bound, teach him a few lessons, wouldn't that be nice? Sadly, they had only this one time.

His cock now slid in faster and this time he heard a muffled moan. Perhaps making Loki enjoy it was better, more devastating. Tony slowed down, his hips barely moving, to last longer and to let Loki feel every long stroke. It worked, within moments Loki began to push back against Tony, taking him deeper and faster. Either he wanted Tony to just finish already, or genuinely found pleasure in being violated like this. Or, perhaps, Tony was so good at fucking that he made Loki like it, despite the circumstances. Yes, that had to be the reason why Thor's naughty brother desperately tried to convince Tony to speed up a bit. Who could refuse him? Loki obviously begged for one hand on the his neck, the other clenching in his hair and a series of short, painfully hard thrusts. And he got what he asked for.

Tony pulled out in the last moment to cum on shivering pale buttocks with a repressed groan. The numbing pleasure and the satisfaction of watching Loki's writhing when he understood he was denied his orgasm was totally worth it.

'Bad boys don't come,' Tony whispered mockingly as he cleaned the mess he made.

One thing amused him in particular- Thor could come in and see a suggestive bulge between Loki's legs. What would Loki say? That he is such a cockslut he got hard for the man who had him by force? Or was he really unable of telling the truth? Tony didn't care, he took what he wanted and left without a word.


End file.
